


Dry Spells

by seblaiens



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sebastian's sex life has been lacking. Blaine's sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: 'GOSH i just love your bp blaine fics so much. can i prompt bp blaine with lingerie? maybe teasing sebastian with little hints before giving him a show for his b day or something? can't wait to read all your upcoming fic :)'
> 
> Beta-ed by TiburonWriter.

It’s not like Blaine isn’t satisfied in his relationship; he’s been with Sebastian for close to a decade now, both of them happy and content only being with each other for the rest of their lives. They’ve gotten through the main bumps in any relationships, like petty jealousy issues when they checked out other guys in public. They agreed that it isn’t cheating if it’s just in your head.

But when Blaine finds himself in the shower masturbating to the image of some stranger he had seen on the street today instead of the memory of Sebastian’s hands on his body, he knows he has to change _something_.

Over the years they had had their dry spells, of course, like every relationship does. They’d always gotten over it by trying something new, something exciting, which most often was forgotten about as soon as they got back into their usual habits of at least five times a week, not on Thursdays because that was when they were both too tired from an exhausting week. The last thing to get them back on track had been incorporating gags, which had lasted all of three days until they gotten tired of that too and decided to go back to regular, vanilla sex.

Blaine enjoyed the diversity of toys or roleplaying, but pure, normal _Sebastian_ was still the thing that turned him on most. Well, that and the handsome stranger who had winked at him yesterday afternoon.

He stops masturbating halfway to a mediocre orgasm to think about just how he could spice their sex life up this time, when he remembers the way Sebastian’s eyes had lingered when Rachel had bent over one time, her shirt riding up to show off a red lace thong only meant to be seen by Rachel’s flavor of the month. Blaine had raised his eyebrows at his husband when he had looked for just a second too long. Sebastian had just grinned and shrugged his shoulders at Blaine before guiltily throwing one arm around Blaine’s waist to cradle him into Sebastian’s side.

So, maybe, sexy underwear was the way to go.

Blaine turns off the shower and smiled at his reflection in the fogged up mirror, turning around to take a look at his butt. Yeah, he would definitely need size 12.

~

**_To:_ ** _Sebastian Smythe_

_10:15 am_

I’ve got something very very special for you ;)

 

**_To:_ ** _Blaine Anderson_

_10:17 am_

Whenever u use ;) it means something sexy. I’m excited

 

Blaine smiles down at his phone, imagining Sebastian sitting in his office staring at his text with a dirty grin on his face while thinking of doing unspeakable things to Blaine. His mind is just wandering to a secret place furnished with a bed with red satin sheets, Sebastian’s naked body spread out across the covers, when Rachel snaps her fingers in front of his face, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“I didn’t come out with you to watch you think about sex,” Rachel complains, putting her hands on her hips and raising one of her eyebrows at him.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Blaine says, filing away that fantasy for another shower session, “I’m just excited to show Sebastian.”

“I’m so happy my sexual empowerment is saving you both from an unnecessary dry spell that, sooner or later, could have destroyed your relationship. It’s almost like I’m in the bedroom with you guys!” Rachel squeals, linking one of her arms through Blaine’s.

Blaine decides to not comment on how creepy her comment had been, knowing that she meant no harm in it. Instead he just opts for taking a few seconds to make a face at the thought of Rachel cheering Sebastian and him on from the side, waxing poetic about how they reminded her of her own dads when they still had been ‘madly in love, not able to abstain from each other for more than a few hours.’

“Why do we have to continue shopping?” Blaine whines when Rachel pulls him into yet another lingerie shop, “I already got the thong I wanted _and_ three additional pairs.”

“Those shops didn’t have what I was looking for,” Rachel says proudly as she turns around to face Blaine, pointing at a shelf full of corsets in all colors and materials imaginable.

“I don’t think those work without breasts,” Blaine says, self-consciously reaching for his chest.

 “They have some for men, too,” Rachel continues excitedly, walking over to one of the assistants restocking another shelf at the other side of the shop.

“Well, here we go…” Blaine sighs under his breath, starting to look for a style he liked. Rachel would not leave until he had chosen at least two different corsets, anyway.

~

Sebastian’s surprised when Blaine shows up in his office for lunch break, carrying a takeout bag of their usual Italian restaurant in one hand while he carries a Starbucks coffee for Sebastian in the other.

“You are a godsend,” Sebastian groans when he breathes in the heavy scent of the black coffee, tugging Blaine into his lap to show his appreciation to his husband. “I’ve already had a meeting and a conference call is scheduled for 5 pm, so I’ll probably be late for dinner.” Sebastian grimaces. He had never taken part in a successful conference call before, and he doesn’t believe in Japan enough to hope for a change in his bad luck streak.

“I know what my man wants,” Blaine laughs before getting up from Sebastian’s lap, bending over the desk they were sitting behind to fetch the food he had set on the edge of the table. He knows the black lace thong is showing – Rachel had made him bend over at least five times until they were sure it would show when his shirt rode up.

“Well, that’s interesting,” he hears Sebastian drawl, and not a second later there’s one of Sebastian’s fingers touching the silky material, making Blaine smile at how predictable his husband is.

Blaine schools his expression back into one of complete innocence, but he breaks as soon as he turns around again, Sebastian’s unabashed excitement showing on his features. He giggles at himself and the whole situation, standing between his husband’s legs in an office that was only separated from the rest of the building by glass walls.

“I was out shopping today when I found those,” Blaine lies, pulling his pants down a little so Sebastian can see some more of the black lace, “I thought you might like them.”

“Bullshit,” Sebastian actually laughs at him, “you’ve never been a good liar. You deliberately went out to buy those.”

“Well, maybe I did,” Blaine crosses his arms in front of his chest and pouts, raising up on his tiptoes so he can sit on the wooden desk behind him, “I did it for you, though, so appreciate it.”

“Oh, I do,” Sebastian giggles to himself as he reaches out towards Blaine’s zipper, pushing up the shirt covering the matching black corset Blaine had bought after Rachel had whined about how good it looked on him for twenty minutes. Sebastian’s mouth falls open as he strokes his hands up the unyielding material of the corset, his hands settling at Blaine’s waist, where the corset pronounced his naturally small waist.

“Fuck, baby,” Sebastian groans, leaning back in his chair as he feels his cock stir to life in his pants. He’s glad Blaine’s back is turned towards the glass walls of his office, hiding Sebastian behind his own body.

“You should eat your lunch,” Blaine says after he licks his lips, his eyes falling to the growing bulge in Sebastian’s pants, “I’ll still be wearing this when you come home.”

“But-” Sebastian looks up at him with puppy dog eyes, “I’ll be home really late because of the meeting.”

“You have permission to stick it into me even when I’m sleeping.”

“Deal.”

~

Blaine puts their nice sheets on their bed and even gets out some of the toys they had bought to end some of their previous dry spells, getting excited just by the thought of Sebastian coming home just to fuck him into the mattress until they both couldn’t move anymore. He was so close to masturbating and finishing what he had started before, but the thought of waiting at home for Sebastian made shivers run down his spine, the thought of being a house husband sounding more and more appealing the older he got.

It felt like hours until he hears Sebastian’s key scrape against the door.

“Hey baby,” Blaine purrs, leaning against the frame of the kitchen door, his heart beating fast in his chest. He’s only wearing the corset and the thong, feeling almost naked in front of Sebastian who was still dressed in his suit.

Sebastian doesn’t say anything back, only stops in his tracks to admire Blaine’s body. He leans his head against the wall behind him as he toes off his shoes and lets his satchel fall to the floor, his eyes half closed still fixed on Blaine.

Blaine cuddles up to Sebastian, leading him slowly into the direction of the bedroom when Sebastian pulls him towards the couch in the living room instead, positioning Blaine on his lap. They start kissing, their tongues meeting each other immediately, their lips wet with saliva as they slide against each other. Blaine moans into Sebastian’s mouth when his husband’s hands glide over the corset and thong again, mapping out the new lingerie with his fingers.

“You look so fucking sexy,” Sebastian growls as he pops open the button of his pants and lowers his zipper, reaching into his suit pants and underwear to take out his slowly hardening cock.

“Thank you,” Blaine says, smiling at his boyfriend as he leans back in his lap, showing off the corset in the yellow light of the living room. “It’s really tight,” Blaine admits after a few seconds, stroking over the corset with one hand while still holding onto Sebastian with the other.

“What does it feel like?”

“It’s hard to breathe. And I can’t move as freely as usual.”

Sebastian nods and pulls him back close to his chest, his hand reaching beneath Blaine’s body to stroke over his moist pussy. His fingers slip beneath the lace, rubbing Blaine’s little clit before dragging his fingers down towards Blaine’s hole, thrusting one of his fingers into Blaine until he was wet enough to add a second finger.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Sebastian admits when he takes his cock in hand, stroking up and down until he was fully erect.

“You want to do this on the couch?” Blaine asks surprised. He had gotten everything ready in the bedroom, but Sebastian had always been great at throwing all of Blaine’s careful planning out of the window with just a few minor choices.

“It’s hot,” Sebastian smiles up at him as he pushes Blaine’s thong out of the way, rubbing the head of his cock up and down Blaine’s pussy.

“You just want me to do all the work,” Blaine grumbles, but he isn’t really mad. The feeling of Sebastian’s cock dragging through his folds while he’s holding the lace to one side makes his pussy gush with fluids, soaking Sebastian’s pants and possibly the couch they are on.

“Hey, I just got home from work. I feel like I deserve some spoiling.”

Blaine rolls his eyes but smiles, swatting Sebastian’s hand away from where he was still rubbing his dick in circles against Blaine. Blaine sat up straighter on Sebastian’s lap, pressing his cock against his hole and sinking down on it until his ass cheeks were touching Sebastian’s thighs again.

Sebastian lets out a loud, exaggerated moan, and Blaine slaps him playfully. Their neighbors had complained once before, and he really didn’t want to live through the shame of discussion the sex life with an elderly lady again. Sebastian had found the whole situation unbelievably amusing though, bringing up the topic of old lady Harris from next door and her impeccable hearing any moment he could.

“If you’re too loud I’ll stop and you’ll never see the rest of the lingerie.”

“There’s more?” Sebastian asks, gripping Blaine’s hip as he starts bouncing up and down on Sebastian’s cock.

“One more corset and three more pieces of underwear,” Blaine presses out between his teeth as he quickened his pace, Sebastian’s hand brushing over his pussy with each movement since he was still holding the thong to one side.

“What do I have to do so I can see those in action?” Sebastian leans back on the couch more comfortably, causing his cock to sink deeper into Blaine’s pussy. Blaine groans quietly, momentarily stopping his movements so he wouldn’t lose balance as Sebastian relaxed beneath him.

“You could buy me flowers,” Blaine suggests, thinking of the vase on their kitchen table that was empty more often than not, “or you could do laundry once in a while.”

Sebastian laughs, which causes Blaine to frown down at him and stop his hips. With one fluid movement, Sebastian takes a hold of Blaine’s waist and begins pumping his cock up into Blaine _hard_ , the lace of the thong snapping back into place, held away only by Sebastian’s cock thrusting into Blaine. Sebastian can feel the soft material rub against his dick, but he’s not bothered enough by it to stop fucking Blaine, chasing the feeling of his soft and wet pussy.

One of Blaine’s hands reaches down to his pussy, rubbing over his clit frantically, wanting to come while Sebastian was doing most of the work. He focused on the feeling of Sebastian’s cock slipping in and out of his body, the corset cutting into his torso, and the feeling of Sebastian’s hands putting even more pressure onto his waist than the constricting lingerie itself.

“Damnit, Bas,” Blaine moans as he comes, biting his lips so he wouldn’t be too loud. Sebastian took his cue and continued fucking into Blaine until he came, spurting his come into Blaine’s clenching pussy.

“I fucking love you,” Sebastian breaths out when he comes down from his orgasm, encasing Blaine in his arms and turning them so that they fell on the couch sideways, their bodies touching head to toe. His cock slips out of Blaine as they get comfortable, the air cold to his wet cock which was warmed up by Blaine’s pussy. He would probably get come all over his suit.

“I love fucking you,” Blaine replies, his eyes already closed as he cuddles into Sebastian’s chest, the learned behavior of ‘nap after fap’ kicking in as he was protected by Sebastian’s arms around him.

“I’m not going to carry you into the bedroom,” Sebastian warns him, but Blaine knows that he’ll do it. He dozes off with a smile on his face and the smell of Sebastian’s sweat, which had gathered in the white shirt he was wearing, in his nose.

God, he’d missed this.


End file.
